GiveOCAChance
by LilNate03
Summary: It's time to start giving these OC's more opportunity in Rugrats fanfiction stories. #GiveOCAChance !
1. Chapter 1

#GiveOCAChance

Zack POV

" Hey Rugrats fans, I'm Zack Whrenburg. I know you guys know me on many stories of celrock or any other Author stories. I know some of us OC's are dying to fight a chance to be on many stories of Rugrats fanfiction. I'm your guy. Please, give me a chance! Root for me as you use a #GiveZackAChance!" Zack was begging the fans until Peter shows up.

" Excuse me Zack, do you mean #GivePeterAChance ?" Peter questioned. " I'm way better than you! I'm the King of the Confederacy! The king is going to get a chance to be on Rugrats Fanfiction."

Suddenly Cree walks up as she rolled her eyes at both Zack and Peter, " Really? Are you kidding me? I know Zack is a legend for this Rugrats Fanfiction OC Division but...You Peter my friend doesn't deserve a chance!" said Cree. " You are so boring it's about time they #GiveCreeAChance ! I am thebombdotcom! Everyone loves me! And I am the most drama diva in Rugrats Fanfiction OC Division! "

Jillian walks up as she have her newest buddy, Naiomi who the OC's of Nairobi-Harper. Naiomi has curly black hair, African American woman about 27. Naiomi was wearing a short oranage USO Crazy shirt with a neon green and black sport panties and a pair of neon green shoes. Naiomi was very athletic just like Jillian, Lillian and Maryse. They girls look at Cree as they rolled they eyes at her.

" Please Cree, give me a break!" Jil said. " No cares about you! Why are you still even here? You're boring!"

" My name is Naiomi and I'm making a name for my self for Rugrats fanfiction!" said Naiomi as she looks aggressive. " I'm not asking for a freaking #GiveNaiomiAChance. I'm taking it!"

" You can believe that sister!" Jil snap her finger fingers at Cree as her and Naiomi walks off.

#GiveOCAChance on every stories in Rugrats Fanfiction for Zack, Jesse, Peter, Starr, Cree, Rosiland, Hazel, Natalie, Hunter, Brandon, Rosa, Jill, Maryse, Naiomi, Braxton, Paige, and many more as you use the hashtag Give (pick a name) A Chance!


	2. Chapter 2

#GiveOCAChance

Paige POV

" It's been great to have new OC's coming along to Rugrats Fanfiction each day! We have Jillian Deville, Jerry Carmichael, Tom Daniels, Myeshia Taylor, Erin Jacobs, Aaron Thompson, Hunter Oakley, even the up coming future OC's on Rugrats: Tough Enough, Bonnie Anderson, Edge, Destiny Hope, Angelo Patterson, Chelsea Benson, Anthony, Sasha Banks, Antonio Allen, Zoe Anderson, CM Bayrock or any of the OC's on Rugrats:Tough Enough are fantastic!

But, let's think about who really started the Revolution OC's...And that's me! You Rugrats Fans can shut up! You know that I started this OC's Revolution! Zack Whrenburg, Peter Albany or Jesse Barrow wasn't man enough to start the Revolution! Starr and Cree act like they really started the whole OC's Divas because the came out first before all of us!

This Divas OC's is going downhill! You have Jillian who claims to be the twins of Phil and Lil be popular and make a name for herself. You have the two thuggish rachet OC's, Myeshia and Erin who has no character! Then, you have Rosiland who is always going for one guy to next and always confused of herself! Then, there's Hazel, Hazel! Hazel! Where are you? I don't see you Ms. Hazel. Then, you got Starr Pickles and Cree Carmichael, we all know were they got to where they are! You guys already know where they got to where they are!

Now, The some call Authors wants to call up more OC's to the stories which it takes up time for the original OC's who been here for years now! We are the veterans! If you think I'm going to let some newbies run over me then you can think again! I'm sick of this LGBT crap! I'm sick of the girly sugar on top princess, and OC's who is in a different reality to call themselves a fucking King, Queen, or any kind of royalty! This is Rugrats Fanfiction!

I work and busted my ass off for you unappreciated reviewers guest and authors. This No Rugrats:Growing Up! or Rugrats: Total Divas! without me! I made everything happened because I'm better than these girls! Hell, I'm better than Lil, Kimi, Angelica and Susie.

Coming on Nickelodeon:Raw, I will get the opportunity to go one on one with Lil Deville for the Nickelodeon:Divas Championship! And we are going to see how Fearless Lillian is!

I will be nominated for the most favorite OC's this year and become the best OC's of the year! Because I deserve it! I'm better than that cheap crap Zack and Starr, you beloved favorite couple of all time! I'm better than Jesse Barrow! I'm better than some call Diva, Cree with annoying catchphase of hers! And I'm damn show better than some call Confederacy King, Peter Albany!

I'm here to make a change for Rugrats Fanfiction! I deserve to be on every Author story out there as much as Peter Albany, Rosiland Hall, Zack Whrenburg, Starr Pickles and Cree Carmichael because we all know that they are nothing!

#GivePaigeAChance to prove to you guys that I am the Anti-Diva of this Fanfiction!"


End file.
